Orgulho
by Sakurazenha
Summary: É certo que Runo Misaki é orgulhosa,mais quando ouve seus até então amigos falando mal dela seu orgulho é ferido, e dicidida vai para um colégio interno.Dez anos depois por ironia do destino os encontra em uma situação misteriosa.
1. Prólogo

_**20/02/2010 – Tókio.**_

Corria pelas ruas bem iluminadas de Tókio. Ela e os guerreiro junto com a resistência iam para a casa de Alice no jato de Marucho já que finalmente poderiam voltar para Nova Vestróia , e o melhor é que dessa vez todos iam.

Bufou, não sabia que a casa de Marucho era tão longe.

Quando finalmente chegou à mansão abriu sorrateiramente a porta. Porém quando percebeu que Dan, e Julie estavam em uma conversa séria decidiu não atrapalhá-los, ficando fora da visão deles.

- Você acha mesmo que devemos levar a Runo, Dan? – Perguntou Mira.

Os olhos de Runo se arregalaram, não acreditava no que Mira acabara de perguntar.

- Acho que não, ela sempre atrapalha – Respondeu Dan friamente.

Runo sentiu pontadas em seu coração, não ia agüentar ouvir mais nada. Saio de seu esconderijo assustando seus "amigos".

-Runo – Sussurrou Dan – Não é o que parece, nós não...

O cortou.

-É o que parece sim – Disse friamente e cortante.

E sem mais uma palavra saiu da mansão, não sem antes é claro bater a porta com uma força desnecessária.

...

_**20/02/2010 – Tókio,restaurante/casa dos Misaki.**_

Chegou ao restaurante de seus pais acabada, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Assim que entrou no recinto, foi surpreendida por sua mãe.

-Runo precisamos conversa-Falou sua mãe

Assentiu com a cabeça sentando-se em uma cadeira qualquer.

-Eu e seu pai conversamos – Pausou – E bom, chegamos a conclusão de que você tem levado essa história de Bakugan longe demais, seria melhor se você fosse para uma escola interna.

Runo fechou os olhos, se sua mãe tivesse falado isso antes, antes dela sair do restaurante mais apressada para ser mais exata, teria dado um ataque, mais agora não, seria até melhor assim.

Esboçou um sorriso falso e respondeu:

- Concordo com a senhora mãe, eu preciso pensar mais nos meus estudos, conhecer gente nova – Pausou- Vai ser melhor assim, quando eu começo?

A senhora Misaki olhou assustada para sua filha sentindo um alivio no coração, pensava que sua filha não ia aceitar a decisão.

- Daqui a uma semana – Respondeu para sua filha.

-Bom, eu estou meio cansada, vou subir para descansar um pouco –Respirou fundo – E se por acaso alguém ligar para mim, ou aparecer aqui para falar comigo,diga que eu não estou.

A mãe apenas assentiu vendo sua filha subir as escadas que davam em sua casa,ficou preocupada,alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Runo,ela não era assim...

...

_**20/02/2010 – Nova Vestróia.**_

_**-**_Cadê a Runo? – Perguntou Marucho para ninguém em especial.

Os integrantes que acabavam de chegar se olharam culpados.

Na mesma hora, Marucho,Shun e Ace perceberam que havia acontecido alguma coisa,alguma coisa ruim.

- Nós... Nós... Nós – Mira não conseguiu continuar, a culpa esta á consumindo.

- Nós estávamos conversando, e bem, nós falamos uma coisa ruim de Runo e – Dan pausou, estava mal - ela ouviu.

Alice, Julie e Baron apenas acenaram com a cabeça, não estavam em condições de falar.

Todos se entreolharam, tiveram o pressentimento de que não veriam Runo por um bom tempo.

_**...**_

_**27/02/2010 – Aeroporto de Tókio.**_

A menina de cabelos azulados olhava tediosamente o ambiente enquanto seus pais acertavam algumas coisas com a atendente que cuidava das passagens, bagagens, burocracias em geral.

As crianças brincavam alegres com seus brinquedos, pais cuidavam das burocracias, adolescentes ouviam musica em seus Ipod's, todos felizes... Como ela desejava estar.

Seus supostos amigos a procuraram naquele dia,telefonaram,foram até seu restaurante/casa, mais em vão, sua mãe gentilmente falará que ela não estava.

Não queria ver eles nunca mais, nem mesmo Alice,Shun,Ace e Marucho, que não tiveram nada haver com a cena que havia presenciado.

E afinal, ela era orgulhosa demais para dar o braço a torce e perdoar seus "amigos".

-Runo – Chamou seu pai.

-Sim – Respondeu.

- O seu avião já chegou querida – Anunciou o senhor Misaki.

Depois de se despedir de seus pais entrou na sala de embarque, sem olhar para trás uma única vez, deixaria o seu passado, agora viveria apenas o futuro, Dan e sua "trupe" haviam morrido pra ela.

Uma imensa vontade de vomitar lhe atingiu quando percebeu que essa atitude não iria afetar os "guerreiros" afinal ela só atrapalhava.


	2. Obra do destino

_**10/02/20 – Estados Unidos.**_

A central dos Estados unidos era extremamente reconhecida, não só pela sua tecnologia avançada, mais também por desvendar casos considerados impossíveis até para a Scotland Yard.

Andava lentamente pelo corredor longo e limpo da Central, o sono era visível em seus olhos verdes. Com seus vinte e cinco anos completos Runo tinha virado uma detetive muito renomada.

Bateu na grande porta de madeira branca, após ouvir um "pode entrar" de Hiro, seu chefe, entrou timidamente.

O cheiro de cappuccino exalava pelo local de ar metódico, um homem de aparente quarenta anos estava sentado atrás de sua mesa bem arrumada bebericando calmamente um cappuccino da Starbucks.

-Porque você me chamou? – Perguntou Runo enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente de seu chefe.

- Lhe chamei aqui, detetive Misaki,porque está acontecendo uma onda de assaltos em Tókio,e gostaria muito que você fosse averiguar.

-Mais pelo que eu saiba não é nossa responsabilidade- Retrucou.

-Eu sei, mas o chefe de lá me ligou pedindo ajuda, pois parece que há algo maior por trás disso, e eu achei que você era a pessoa mais adequada para ir.

Runo suspirou a ultima coisa que queria era ir a Tókio, não que fosse preguiçosa e não quisesse trabalhar, mais ela definitivamente precisava de férias, e ainda por cima não queria correr o risco de rever _eles_.

A Misaki deu um sorriso falso, e contra a sua vontade falou:

-Tudo bom eu vou, mais será que eu poderia levar alguém da minha equipe?

Hiro sorriu, sabia que Runo precisava de férias, mais ela era a sua melhor funcionaria, e quando Yamato lhe ligou desesperado pedindo ajuda não teve duvidas de que a única chance seria Runo.

- É claro – Respondeu educadamente.

- Então – Pensou – Vou levar Hiromi.

Após Hiro chamar Hiromi,os três passaram horas acertando algumas burocracias.

...

_**10/02/2020 – Tókio.**_

Dan Kuso entrava apressado na cafeteria. Esboçou um sorriso ao ver seus amigos , Shun,Alice,Mira,Baron,Juliee Katie. Muita coisa coisa havia acontecido ao longo dos anos,obviamente.

Para a sua felicidade depois que ele e seus amigos salvaram Nova Vestroia todos voltaram para a Terra,fizeram a mesma faculdade e acabaram por trabalhar juntos, não na mesma função, é claro,já que a maioria deles não curçaram a mesma cosa, ele havia virado um detive, Alice e Marucho viraram cientistas, enquanto que o resto haviam virado policiais, todos trabalhavam na central de Tókio e faziam parte da mesma equipe.

Sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Shun.

-Porque demorou tanto Dan? – Perguntou Alice meiga, como sempre.

-Apenas resolvendo alguns assuntos pendentes na central...

Todos suspiraram, aquela onda de assaltos estava deixando eles preocupados, tinha algo por detrás de tudo isso, eles tinham certeza.

-Parece que pediram á ajuda da Central dos Estados Unidos – Falou Mira distante.

Ace a fitou, alguma coisa estava chateando ela, e ele queria saber o que era,estava preocupado.

Dan bufou, odiava aquele pessoal dos Estados Unidos,sempre querendo ser os melhores em tudo.

- Bom – Anunciou Julie – Eu vou ter que ir, tenho que resolver alguns detalhes do meu casamento com Billy.

Após Julie ir embora todos ficaram conversando sobre ém, Dan estava despeço,mesmo estando relativamente bem o fantasma de Runo ainda o assombrava, assim como há todos seus amigos.

...

_**10/02/2020 – Subúrbio de Tókio.**_

Andava rapidamente, não tinha muito tempo, sabia que ia morrer logo, era obvio,mais isso não significava que não pudesse fazer algo.

Antes de conseguir entrar na humilde casa de alvenaria foi interceptada por dois homens grandes e musculosos, irreconhecíveis graças às máscaras e roupas pretas que utilizavam.

-Isso é um assalto - Falou um dos homens com a voz rouca.

- Poupe-me, eu sei o que vocês querem, e sei que isso não é um assalto - Queria testá-los,sabia que ia morrer e fazer isso não iria alterar nada.

-Se você sabe o que queremos, nos de logo – Respondeu o outro homem encostando seu revolver nela.

-Eu não vou dar – Sorriu de canto – Vou morrer de qualquer jeito.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho, sentiu a dor, e tudo ficou escuro.

Os assassinos, Tom e Sakashi, se entreolharam.

O mais magro deles abaixou-se e sua mão coberta pela luva preta apalpou a mulher, ficou atônito quando percebeu que ela não estava com o envelope.

O barulho que a sirene fazia chegou aos ouvidos apurados de ambos. Não tinham mais tempo de procurar o envelope, então fugiram.

...

_**11/02/2010 – Estados Unidos (01 da madrugada)**_

Runo era simples,e a simplicidade dela era visível em seu apartamento nem tão sala mediana havia uma imensa televisão de tela plana, um sofá aconchegante,uma mesinha de cabeceira de vidro com um vaso de flores e uma mesa de jantar,todos os moveis eram preto,fazendo um contraste com as paredes de cor clara.O resto da casa tinha o mesmo estilo,moveis pretos e um pouco sofisticados,sem faltar,é lógico,um quarto de hospedes.

Porém, o que mais chamava atenção é que no recinto não havia porta retratos, e muito menos fotos.

Chegou exausta em seu apartamento luxuoso, sentou-se em seu sofá macio e grande jogando suas sandálias de um salto alto demais em sua opinião no chão.

Não acreditou que tinha ficado até de madrugada na Central com Hiromi acertando algumas coisas.

Após adentrar em seu quarto, o maior quarto do local, deitou em sua cama de casal bem arrumada. Não acreditava que depois de tantos anos finalmente voltaria a Tókio, afinal, não havia ido para lá desde o falecimento de seus pais em um acidente de carro, o que fazia muito tempo. E concordava que tinha tido sorte em não ter visto seus "amigos" desde _aquele _dia.

Suspirou.

O destino realmente era uma caixinha de surpresas, quem diria que ela,Runo Misaki, voltaria para Tókio depois de tanto tempo.

E como num passe de mágica o sono a atingiu, e ela finalmente se entregou ao mundo dos sonhos.

...

_**11/02/2020 – Tókio.**_

O local mal iluminado exalava um cheiro fétido de sangue dava um ar mais medonho a pessoa encapuzada sentada na cadeira de veludo,

- Desculpe mestre – Pausaram – Mais não conseguimos achar o envelope.

A pessoa encapuzada lançou um olhar frio para os homens fortes e grandes a sua frente.

Respirou fundo, não iria se dar ao luxo de perde a paciência com aqules seres energúmenos, em sua opinião .

- Tudo bem – Disse pensativo – Isso torna as coisas mais... Interessantes.

Sakashi e Tom se olharam, pelo visto estavam com sorte.

- Agora se retirem antes que... – Deixou a duvida no ar, gostava de meter medo nas pessoas.

Antes que sua sorte mudasse os dois saíram rapidamente do local fétido.

A pessoa que ficara apenas fechou os olhos escondidos pela sombra, precisava agir com cautela. Se tudo desse certo ia definitivamente acabar com a maldita Central.

_"Se preparem Central, os seus dias estão contados"_

E com esse pensamento esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto ligava o notebook avançado.

...

_**11/02/2020 – Estados Unidos.**_

Acordou sonolenta devido ao irritante barulho do pequeno e avançado despertador, mecanicamente jogou o objeto com força para um canto qualquer do quarto o qual milagrosamente continuava a tocar.

Irritada deu-se ao trabalho de levantar, foi rapidamente para a cozinha ,esquecendo o sono, pegou uma vassoura e quando finalmente voltou ao quarto deu umas boas "vassouradas"no maldito objeto que lhe acordara, cessando o barulho que o objeto incomodo a proporcionava.

- Melhor assim – Murmurou vitoriosa indo ao banheiro.

É certo que a Misaki tinha mudado, mais uma coisa que decididamente não tinha mudado e nem ia mudar era a sua irritação constante.

sob a água morna e agradável do chuveiro, fechando os sos olhos,seus músculos assim como ela relaxaram...

Após seu banhou vestiu-se com um Jens meio gasto e uma blusa branca que modelava seu corpo deixando suas curvas definidas em evidencia, por ultimo colocou um colete marrom e pôs suas sapatilhas bege.

Foi ao banheiro, após escovar seus dentes brancos penteou seus longos cabelos azulados os deixando solto.

Rapidamente colocou suas roupas devidamente passadas em sua mala,preta,de viagem. Ela e Hiromi iriam naquele dia mesmo para Tókio, graças aos recursos financeiros da Central.

_"Tomara que tudo de a sorte seja lançada"_

E com esse pensamento a Misaki fechou a porta de seu apartamento,ainda tinha que buscar Hiromi...

.


End file.
